


【德哈】偷窥

by yukee1412



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Post-War
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-14 09:06:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 26,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14766654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukee1412/pseuds/yukee1412
Summary: 战后八年级设定。劫后余生的学生们都忙着发泄压抑已久的情绪，Harry却忙着在活点地图上找Draco Malfoy的脚印。他发现每天Draco在宵禁之后都会去级长盥洗室独自待上很久，终于他带上隐身衣决定一探究竟。





	1. Chapter 1

Harry从枕头下抽出魔杖，轻生念了句Lumos，魔杖尖发出柔柔的荧光。

活点地图上飘着Draco Malfoy名字的脚印依旧停留在级长盥洗室里。熄了魔杖尖的荧光，Harry折起地图，闭上了眼。

 

感谢魔法带来的便利，战争结束后霍格沃茨在最短的时间内完成了重建。大部分学生重返学校，Harry同年级学生作为首批八年级生也返回学校完成被中断的学业。

战争的绝望残酷使得劫后余生的众人压抑已久的情绪得到反噬一般的爆发。Harry最不愿再次踏入的天文台成了私会圣地，夜幕的掩饰和一个简单的静音咒却无法掩盖住弥漫在空气中浓郁的荷尔蒙。Hermione和Ron两人则充分利用了职务之便，宵禁前将走廊暗处或是废弃教室里的学生赶回了休息室，然后进行着热恋情侣之前不可或缺的爱的行动。起码在战争之前Hermione是肯定不会这样做的，毕竟，战争改变了太多。

隔壁床上传来窸窸窣窣的脱衣声，他的好哥们Ron回来了。Harry不需要看时间也知道已经是午夜了，其实他很想告诉两位好友他们完全可以在床上干那件事，而不是在外面什么地方翻雨覆雨后还要拖着疲惫的身子爬回寝室，相信静音咒是目前所有学生中最拿手的咒语，而且他每次睡觉都会放下床帘绝对不会有任何想现场观摩的欲望。

比起这个年纪男女生最关注的事情，Harry似乎更好奇他的死对头为什么转变了这么多。

由于Draco母亲的一句谎言，使得Harry再一次成了大难不死的-杀死那个男人的-男孩。Draco在Malfoy庄园里被那个阿兹卡班逃出来的疯女人抓着头发按在自己面前指认自己的眼神一直在脑海挥散不去。多少次午夜梦回他都可以看到那双灰色的眸子里揉杂的震惊，窃喜，犹豫，恐惧的情绪。他记得他离自己只有几厘米的距离，近到可以感受到对方的鼻息喷洒在自己的脸上。如果当时他再凑近一点，就像无数次梦中那样，直到触碰上对方柔软的嘴唇，那双灰色的眸子里会不会有不一样的色彩。他不知道自己当时候看起来是什么样子的，咒语的原因半张脸肿的高高的，可是他知道Draco第一秒就认出了自己。毫无疑问，如果换了立场，他也会第一秒就认出对方。

Harry翻了个身，隔壁的Ron传来了轻微的鼾声。再次抽出魔杖，地图上Draco的脚印终于回到了他的宿舍。静静地看了一分钟，那个脚印静止着，这说明脚印的主人应该是躺在床上准备睡觉了。

Harry再次合上了眼。

在最后的审讯上，Harry出庭为Malfoy一家做了证，并且尽最大的能力保全了Malfoy家大部分的财产。这样做当然不是为了那个该死的Lucius，而是他不知道从小被灌输着Malfoy家族荣耀观念的Draco在父亲被丢进阿兹卡班后Malfoy家族突然失去了祖祖辈辈多年稳固的地位如果再失去Malfoy家族的财力，Draco会变成什么样子。

Narcissa在那之后带着Draco亲自找到自己表示谢意，无论她带了多少真心，Harry明白这一切都是因为自己救世主的身份，毕竟儿子的父亲是食死徒的事实是无法改变的，但是和救世主打好关系多少都是有益处的，毕竟Draco还需要继续在巫师界生活下去。Draco跟在母亲后面脸上看不出一丝情绪，礼貌的喝茶，点头，致谢，配合着Narcissa一言一行。Harry突然想念以前那个面具下有血有肉傲慢的不可一世的Draco。

想到Draco，不，是Malfoy...好吧，还是Draco...

开学后他沉默了许多，没有主动挑衅自己或是自己的朋友，走廊上撞到也只是目不斜视一言不发的走过去，身后不再有一大群的跟屁虫，只是每天宵禁之后他会去级长盥洗室呆上许久。Harry曾想过他独自在盥洗室那么久会是干什么，甚至恶趣味的想过他是不是每天在盥洗室里自慰，这样的频率配上那张苍白的尖脸会不会白天突然昏倒。

轻轻叹了口气。

看见地图上的脚印还是在原先的位置没有改变。那家伙睡觉了。

或许明天，他应该带上他箱底的隐身衣，再进行一次夜游。

也许这样才能彻底杀死自己这发疯了一般的好奇心，或者是别的什么东西。

 

***

 

Harry在地图上再次确认级长盥洗室目前空无一人。他收起魔杖走进盥洗室找了个角落坐了下来。整理了一下身上的隐身衣，丢了个显示时间的咒语，宵禁时间刚过，这意味着不出意外他等的人马上就会过来。

在隐身衣下小心摊开地图，Draco Malfoy的脚印正缓缓往自己的方向走过来。刚收好地图再次整理隐身衣确认捂得严严实实，就看到那个铂金色头发的身影出现在盥洗室。

Draco习惯性的扫视了一圈盥洗室，微微皱了皱眉，然后甩了甩头开始脱衣服。

Harry看见他脱掉黑色绣着暗绿色花纹镶边的外袍挂在盥洗室边上的墙上，露出裁剪优良的白色衬衣，然后扯下银绿条纹领带丢到一边。修长的手指由上至下一颗颗解开扣得严严实实的衣扣，白色的衣衫落下在他脚边皱成一团。接着是黑色的西裤拉链拉下，纽扣解开...

Oh…fuck！

Harry觉得自己一定是疯了才会想来搞清楚Draco到底每天都在盥洗室干什么，又不是说还在六年级时候Draco被打上了标记试图把一大群食死徒搞进霍格沃茨，现在伏地魔早就死透了，食死徒余党大部分也进了阿兹卡班，就算他的死对头有什么阴谋也不关他什么事，现在他披着隐身衣缩在盥洗室角落偷窥Draco洗澡和变态有什么区别。

随着黑色裤子滑落到盥洗室地上，他感觉的自己的身体开始发热，血液在盥洗室雾气的蒸腾下往下腹涌去，呼吸的频率不受控制的慢慢上升。Draco的手指勾住内裤边缘往下扯去，Harry惊慌地侧过头去一手捂住口鼻，害怕突然急促的呼吸声暴露了自己，另一只手抽出魔杖在Draco跳入水中激起浪花声的一瞬间在自己周围丢了一个静音咒。

被偷窥的人似乎正沉浸在自己的思绪中，头向后枕着浴池边缘双眼茫然的看着盥洗室吊顶上复古的图案，然后他举起手臂盯着胳膊上那一大块黑色的印记发了下呆，闭上眼睛放弃似的将手臂没入水中深吸一口气整个身体沉入水里。

Harry看着漂浮着白色的泡沫在水面一点点变少，透过泡沫间的间隙隐约可以看到铂金色的发丝在水下散开，随着水流悠悠荡漾。

久到Harry怀疑那家伙是不是溺死在水下，Draco突然从水里冒了出来伏在浴池边上大口喘着气，被水浸透的发丝贴在脑袋上水沿着额头眉毛往下流。Draco胡乱抹了把脸，然后将脸埋进了双手间，肩膀止不住的轻微颤抖着。Harry不知道他是因为缺氧还没恢复过来还是别的什么原因。然后他看见那个铂金色的脑袋再次扎进了水里。

 

Harry不知道自己是怎么样回到寝室的，只觉得胸口闷闷发紧。

隔壁的Ron显然结束了今天的约会躺在床上微微打鼾，看样子他并没有发现Harry不在床上。

轻轻掀开床帘将被子里的枕头抽了出来，然后脱掉衣服钻了进去。

闭上眼睛脑海里都是那个铂金色头发的男孩伏在浴池边缘将脸埋进双手的画面，他消瘦的肩膀微微上下颤抖着，一抽一抽的，仿佛这个才是真实的他，而不是平日里见到的面无表情带着面具的他。

第二天Harry不由自主地再次拿出隐身衣向级长盥洗室走去。

与昨天没有什么不同，大部分时候Draco都只是在发呆，任由水面上的泡沫全部消失不见，偶尔会扎入水中直至肺里的氧气全部消耗殆尽变得刺疼再浮出水面大口喘气。Harry不能明白他这么做的意义是什么，或者是他明白有几种可能性却不知道到底是哪一种。就像战争结束后的那段时间一切都变得不真实，多年来活着的动力突然没有了，一切用尽全力向往的生活真的呈现在眼前他却不知所措。突然不知道自己活下去的意义所在。放在以前Harry是为了打败伏地魔，Draco呢，为了Malfoy家族的信仰？

或许还有点什么别的不同，Harry有一种感觉那和自己有关。

 

接下来的两个星期Harry每天都来到级长盥洗室，或许是看了太多次Draco洗澡半夜醒来时总会发现梦里的对象由模糊的影子变成了那个铂金色头发的男孩，他的脸埋在自己的脖子，他消瘦的肩膀颤抖着，大口喘着气，有一瞬间他分不清是现实还是梦境。

Harry抽出魔杖丢了个清洁咒语裤子里粘稠的感觉立刻消失不见，用胳膊遮住眼睛努力回想着梦里Draco的神情，直到困意再次袭来迷迷糊糊进入梦乡。

 

***

 

“Hey Harry！”Ginny轻声唤了坐在对面的人，“你最近怎么了，一副心事重重的样子。”

“恩？”Harry回过神，才想起此刻他正和Ginny在霍格莫德村的三把扫帚酒吧里。

“Harry，有什么你可以告诉我的，我知道Hermione和我哥最近打得火热都没发现你的不正常，你最近总是一副心不在焉的样子。”

“不，没什么，真的。”

“真的？”Ginny抬起一根眉毛，“那为什么最近你仍然盯着Malfoy看，实际上他压根没挑衅过你。”

“咳...”Harry连忙拿起纸巾擦了擦嘴角的黄油啤酒。

“Harry，即使我们没有成为恋人，但我还是希望我们可以成为好朋友。”Ginny眨了眨眼，“毕竟，我们分享过一个吻不是？”

“好吧...”Harry看着对面这个如同自己妹妹一般的女孩，“我只是对他的变化很好奇，就像你说的，他一次也没挑衅过我。”

“这样难道不是更好么？”

“不，我是说，我只是觉得他变了太多，”Harry加了一句，“我担心他又有什么阴谋。”

“阴谋？”Malfoy再蠢也不会在伏地魔死后对自己的恩人计划什么阴谋，当然这句Ginny没说出口，“你关心他。”

Harry沉默了片刻，“呃，我想你这么说没错。”

“Harry，战争结束了，你也尽了你最大的努力帮了他们家，魔法部那群人窥探Malfoy家财产也不是一天两天的事情了，你的任务早就完成了，现在你只需要享受最后这一年，不需要再去管其他事情。”

“Gin，你听起来就像另一个Hermione。”Harry对着她露出了一个无奈的笑容。

“我也不想这样，可是难道不应该找点什么乐子，就像我哥他们那样？”Ginny眨了眨眼。

“抱歉，Ginny，但是…”Harry知道对方语气里的暗示，开学这么久以来自己一直都没有按照他的好友所认为的主动出击和Ginny在一起，又也许Ginny还没死心。叹了口气，“Gin，或许你说到重点了…”

“嗯？”

“我可能…”吞了口口水，“喜欢男的。”

“Oh Harry…”Ginny看起来一点不意外，“你怎么发现的？”

Harry想到了那些让他面红耳赤的梦，“一些…梦。”

“梦？”Ginny显然明白了，丢给Harry一个坏坏的笑。

“你为什么都不吃惊？”

“从六年级你盯着Malfoy开始我就怀疑了，而最近我只是更加确认了我的想法，你对身边围着你送秋波的女生们一点都不感兴趣。”

“这…”为什么他从来没看到什么打他主意的女生？

“所以说…”Ginny向前凑近了些，盯住Harry的脸，“你喜欢他？”

“Oh…Merlin…”Harry将脸埋进了双手，不用问也知道Ginny指的是谁。

其实说出来或许没那么难。

“是的，我喜欢他。”

 

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

***

自从向Ginny表示他喜欢上Draco后，Harry每次坐在Great Hall吃饭都觉得浑身不自在。放在以前他盯着Draco的一举一动是再正常不过的事情，如今他总能察觉到不远处Ginny的饶有意味的目光在他们之间来回打量。

Harry看着Draco低头优雅地叉起一小块牛肉放进嘴巴，面无表情地咀嚼着，脸上的肌肉微微随着动作拉扯着。回神发现Ginny正看着他，目光交汇时冲他眨了眨眼。

Harry感觉自己脸有些发热，埋下头解决盘里的食物。

这些都没逃过对面Hermione的眼睛，她了然的笑了笑还不忘偷偷捏了捏Ron的手，显然认为Harry和Ginny进展的很顺利。

比起知道自己秘密的Ginny时不时拿自己打趣，Harry更困扰的是那些湿漉漉黏兮兮的梦境。实际上他已经一个星期没有拿出隐身衣去进行每晚的级长盥洗室探险活动了，他以为这样或许可以暂时摆脱在睡梦里醒来因为欲求不满硬的发疼的窘境。事实证明他错了。

 

“Hey Harry…”

突然被掀开的床帘透进刺眼的阳光，Harry呻吟了一声试图把头埋进被子继续睡。

“Harry！”Ron推了推缩在被子的人，“要迟到了，第一节是McGonagall校长的课，你忘记上次被罚写的论文了么？”

“呃……”Harry努力想把制造噪音的声源赶开，渐渐清醒的大脑捕捉到了关键词，倏的坐起了身。

“我们还有15分钟包括吃早点，你能搞定吧，mate？”

Ron看着好哥们迅速穿好衣服胡乱抓了抓头发——然后头发更乱了——草草丢了个清洁咒算是搞定洗漱，耸了耸肩，“Mione在外面等我们，实际上，我们已经吃过早点了。”

Harry将魔杖塞进外袍，挑了挑眉，“Good，我去随便抓点什么路上吃。”

 

三人大步走向Great Hall，路上欲言又止几次的Hermione终于开了口。

“Harry，你还好么？你脸色看起来很差。”Hermione皱着眉头一脸担忧的看着好友。

“没什么，不用担心。”

“你知道的，最近我都和Ron在一起的多，如果是因为我们……”Hermione看上去有些过意不去。

“不，我只是没睡好，仅此而已。”

Hermione偷偷冲Ron眨了眨眼。

“Hey mate，”Ron搭上Harry的肩膀，“如果是我妹妹她做了什么你不高兴，我可以帮你去管教她……”

“Harry，Ginny她有时候只是有点任性，你应该多……担待下……”Hermione在一边补充道。

“也许你们刚刚进入磨合期，你看我和mione，过不久你们……”

“我说了我没事！真的只是没睡好！”

Harry加快步子将两个好友丢在身后，只是想要摆脱没完没了的关心，他真的只是没睡好，为什么他们非要觉得和Ginny有什么关系？还是说他一定要按照他们需要的在拯救世界后再按照他们希望的和Ginny一起？

气愤的往前冲去不理会后面喊着自己名字的好友，下个转角转过去就可以到Great Hall了，他需要很多的食物来转移注意力。

然后…

嘭！

“Fuck！”被撞倒在地的人摸着鼻子，“你是没长眼睛么？”

同样在地上的Harry摸着撞疼的额头，“我很抱……Malfoy？”

被叫到名字的人抬起头，意识到撞到自己不是别人，正是伟大的救世主黄金男孩本人。

懵了一秒整理好情绪，Draco站起身拍了拍了袍子上的灰，扬起下巴面无表情的看着Harry晃晃悠悠从地上爬起来，鼻子轻轻哼了一声抬腿准备走人。

Harry下意识的伸手拽住了Draco的袍子，说不上原因他只是不想就这样放对方走。

“Potter！”Draco看着抓着自己袍子的手皱起了眉头，“你是脑子有什么问题么？”

“我只是想说撞到你我不是故意的，但我今天心情很差。”

Draco终于正眼看向Harry，“把你的手松开，疤头，不要脏了我的袍子。”

“不！”Harry拽的更紧了。“我在和你道歉你不应该给个回应么？”

Draco露出惯有的假笑，对上Harry的眸子。

“Potter，你一大早要发疯请去找别人，你心情好不好关我什么事，被救世主撞到地上难道还是我的荣幸？”

“闭嘴，别和我提什么救世主。”Harry抓袍子的手拽住了Draco的衣领。

“哦？”Draco的脸上表情丰富了些，“那就不要把你比鸟窝还乱的头发凑到我鼻子下惹事情，我一点也不想和伟大的救世主沾上任何关系。”

“这可由不得你，Malfoy。”Harry莫名来了气，“如果我没记错我们俩关系可不少。”

Draco怔住了，脸色变得难看起来。

“放开手，Potter！”

“需要我提醒下你么？”Harry的大脑开始不受控制，多日来的压抑急需一个出口宣泄，他只想激怒面前这个试图和自己摆清关系的Malfoy，“托我救世主的福，你那该死的自私狂妄的父亲正待在他该待的地方等着最后一吻！”

“Fuck you！Potter！”Draco的鼻翼微微抽动，抽出魔杖努力克制着情绪，“你敢在说一次试试？”

“我，说，你，那，该，死，的，蠢，货，父，…”

“Petrificus tot…”

“Expelliarmus！”Hermione接住飞过来的魔杖冲到Harry面前，依然用自己的魔杖对着Malfoy。

“Malfoy，作为学生会主席你应该很清楚对同学下咒的后果。”Hermione盯着Malfoy的眼睛，“现在，立马，滚开。”

Draco继续瞪着Harry努力平息了怒气，“麻烦你先要他把他该死的爪子放开。”

Harry没有动。

“Harry？”Hermione轻声叫唤了一声，“Harry！放手，我们还要去上课！”

Harry仿佛梦中惊醒一般，“哦，哦！”有些不情愿的放开了手。

Draco整了整衣领，从Hermione手里抽出魔杖收进外袍，轻蔑的哼了声，“For fuck's sake，Potter！你应该好好要泥巴种教教你怎么控制你那巨怪一般的大脑！”

刚迈开步子准备离去就被一个身影迅速的扑倒到了地上。

Harry掐住Draco的脖子，“不许叫她那个词！”

Draco的脸开始涨的发红，攒足了一口气一把推开身上的人然后挥动拳头打了上去。

周围的同学发出惊呼声，两人在地上疯狂扭打在了一团。

“住手！你们两个！”Hermione握着魔杖着急的想要将他们分开。Ron则为刚才Harry一拳打到了Draco的鼻子暗自叫好。

“漂亮！再来一拳！”

Hermione狠狠看了Ron一眼。Ron看着女友责怪的眼神摸了摸头发。

“呃我是说，我去帮Harry拿点吃的，他们一时半会打不完…”

“Ron！”

“嗯这里交给你了，Mione，我马上回来。”

Hermione翻了个白眼，注意力又回到地上依然抱作一团的两人。

几回合下来两人都没捞到什么好处。Harry的嘴角破了个大口子一只眼睛肿了，眼镜早不知道丢到哪去了，脸通红喘着粗气想要把身上的人掀翻到地上再狠狠补上几拳，Draco的鼻子出血了，头发乱糟糟的快赶上Harry的，胸口剧烈起伏着努力用身体压制着身下随时打算反攻的人，死死盯着对方准备在Harry进攻的瞬间做出最迅速的反击。

然后Harry发现上方Draco的表情变得古怪起来。

下一秒Draco放开了钳制站起了身低声咒骂了一句快速离开了。

 

三人刚刚溜进教室坐下McGonagall就出现在讲台上。

Hermione偷偷在压低脑袋咽下最后一口早餐的Harry脸上丢了个治愈咒和清洁咒，然后从书包里拿出课本。

“嘶……”Harry身体缩了下，旁边的Hermione碰到他侧腰的伤口了，“那里也有伤口。”

“你穿着衣服我没法帮你治疗，”Hermione耸了耸肩压低声音说，“或者你应该请假去hospital wing如果你不介意McGonagall校长问你打架的事情。”

“不了，中午再说。”Harry拿出魔杖开始敲击着面前的杯子，眼睛却盯着斜前方那个铂金色的脑袋。

“Harry…”Hermione也开始敲击着杯子做着样子，“你早上怎么了？先是突然走掉，然后又和Malfoy在地上扭打成一团，天知道你们多久没这样了。”

“我只是…最近没睡好有点烦。”Harry皱起了眉。

“为什么没睡好？”Hermione继续追问。

“就只是没睡好。”Harry看着Draco将杯子完美的变成了一只小白鼠，他正试着继续把小白鼠变成一个苹果。

“因为Ginny？”

“不是。”Harry看着Draco变出了一个完美的苹果，并将它切成几瓣。

“因为……”Hermione停顿了下，她顺着Harry的目光看到Draco成功将几瓣苹果变回一只活蹦乱跳的小白鼠，“……Malfoy？”

Harry回过头。

“Harry，你不觉得……”

“Mione，please…”Harry打断了她，只想清净会，“没什么好担心的，过几天就好，我保证。”

 

接下来的一天Harry乐得清静，虽然她看到Hermione几次欲言又止。

晚上躺在床上，Harry回忆着白天Draco最后那个表情，很奇怪又说不上哪里奇怪，就像克制不住的很痛苦又带点震惊和悲伤。Harry一点也不喜欢现在Draco的态度，虽然他从没指望在战争结束后Draco会和他成为朋友，但是也没意料到他对自己冷冰冰当空气一样忽略。但是今天他很成功的激怒了Draco，Harry为自己仍旧可以激怒对方而感到欣慰——对这一点他真不知道该高兴还是悲哀。

在床上辗转了半小时后Harry自暴自弃的坐起身，放任自己从枕头下拿出活点地图。

Draco Malfoy的脚印正往地窖方向移动，现在过去应该还来得及。

他迅速套上衣服抓起隐身衣下了床。轻车熟路的溜进级长盥洗室缩在角落调整好了位置，同时没忘记放上一个静音咒，刚确认隐身衣盖好就看到等的人出现在了盥洗室门口。

Draco一如既往的开始脱衣服，随着衣服一件件落下，Harry看到了他身上青一块紫一块的印记，毫无疑问Harry当时用了全力。不同于脸上——Draco的鼻子白天不知道什么时候治疗过了看不出任何痕迹，身上的淤青明显还是最初的样子。

脱光衣服的Draco站在池子边，用手缓慢的一块接着一块轻轻触碰着那些淤青，脸上看不出情绪。然后沉默了会慢慢滑入水中，在入水的片刻微微皱了皱眉。

展开双臂将头向后靠在池子边，Draco闭上眼睛像是思索着什么事情，长长的睫毛在脸上留下一小块好看的阴影。然后Harry看着他将右手没入水中，右臂开始规律地摆动着激起一圈圈波纹推着水面的泡沫悠悠散开。

Harry睁大了眼睛，不可抑止的热流涌上脸庞。

Oh Merlin！Draco在……

即使是沉溺于快感中，Draco也压抑着自己没有露出太过的表情。他眉头微微皱着，低着脑袋几缕铂金色的发丝垂下盖住了阖着的眼睛。淡淡的红晕沿着修长的脖颈爬上原本苍白的脸庞，随着慢慢加速的呼吸那迷人的红色越晕越深，薄薄的嘴唇抿成一条线。水面泡沫渐渐散开，精瘦的胸膛在水下起伏着随着强健有力的臂膀的摆动变得剧烈。

Harry听到自己砰砰的心跳声提到了嗓子眼，喉咙干燥的像有一团火在烧，加热过的血液在全身沸腾着然后奔向一个地方，使它充血变硬。

不用看也知道此刻自己的脸红的可以滴出血来。

Draco的动作突然猛烈了起来，渐起一圈圈浪花拍击着池壁，他仰起头忽的靠到浴池边缘精致的五官皱成一团，抑制不住的呻吟从嘴角漏了出来，呼吸变得短促而剧烈。

Harry感觉自己的呼吸没了，耳边只有咚咚的心跳声合着Draco越来越粗的喘xi声。

终于，迅速摆动的手臂停了下来，Draco扭着眉毛张开嘴低吼出声，开始止不住的颤抖。

“ha……ah！”

然后一切静止了。

 

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

***

Harry以最快的速度溜回了宿舍，爬上床拉下床帘熟练的丢了个静音咒。

裤子里原本就硬挺火热的部位因为布料摩擦早已疼痛难忍。

他脱掉衣服钻进被子一秒也没多等待便将手伸进了内裤，闭上眼回忆着雾气氤氲的浴池里那个平日苍白的身影精瘦的身躯一点点染上红晕，垂落的发丝眉头紧锁着，阖上的眼眸睫毛轻颤着，潮红的面庞呼吸急促着，高潮的瞬间全身颤抖着……

还有最后那句该死的性感的低吟，“ha……”rry……

在脑海中将它补充完整，Harry不再克制自己尖叫着对方的名字释放在了手中。

 

Harry很高兴接下来的几天Hermione一次也没问那天的事，连开口的迹象都没有，一切似乎都恢复到了之前的状态。或许因为她去找过Ginny，有一次在公共休息室他看到两个女孩缩在沙发上窃窃私语。Harry不知道Ginny和Hermione说了多少，但从目前Hermione的反应来看，Ginny没说他喜欢Draco的事情。如果Ginny真的告诉了Hermione，他肯定会被自己的好友一脸担忧的拽着衣服拉进hospital wing检查是不是脑袋有什么问题或是被喂了什么类似迷情剂的药水。

当然Harry心情好还有别的原因，即使这个原因提起来很让人羞耻。如果说之前睡不好觉是因为欲求不满，现在Harry每天都精疲力尽一本满足的进入睡眠一觉无梦到天亮。

有什么比躲在角落偷窥暗恋对象高潮时皱成一团却性感的一塌糊涂的脸在羞耻心罪恶感满足感的多重刺激下自慰着释放更棒的发泄方式？Harry暂时想不出来，就情感上而言他不指望能得到和自己作对多年父亲还被自己送进阿兹卡班的对头的回应，但在身体上可不能憋坏了自己，这多少也能转移下他在残酷现实上的注意力。

Harry低声丢了个清洁咒，调整了呼吸在隐身衣下整理好裤子。刚开始他都是回到宿舍后才解决自己的欲望——虽然Draco并不是每天都在浴室里自慰，但这不影响Harry每天躺在床上靠着清晰的记忆达到顶峰——直到某天观看Draco现场表演时鬼迷心窍将手伸进裤子，仿佛解锁了新的篇章。

为什么Harry以前从没发现自己有这么变态的一面，但作为大难不死的男孩如今万众瞩目的救世主，正常普通守规矩之类的词从来就不是用来形容他的。

Harry只希望不要哪一天隐身衣突然滑落或是忘记了施静音咒被发现，那画面简直太美不敢想。

 

晃悠晃悠时间到了十月底，骤然转冷的天气丝毫没有影响霍格莫德村里热闹的气息。

Harry裹着厚厚的斗篷和Ginny走在村子的小路上。

“Harry，想去蜂蜜公爵吗？下周万圣节，不准备点糖果给你那群可爱的迷妹迷弟们？”Ginny调皮的眨了眨眼。

Harry想着低年级那群聒噪的小家伙们打扮的稀奇古怪堵在宿舍门口找所谓救世主要糖果的样子皱起了眉头，“不了，我宁可躲起来看魔药学课本。”

路过蜂蜜公爵的时候，Harry不经意的往里面瞟了一眼。

圆柱形的旋转糖果架后面隐约露出一个铂金色的脑袋，在彩色的灯光下更加显眼了。Harry停住了脚步。

“呃…我想，我应该买点自己吃或者给Ron他们带点。”

Ginny往店里看去，了然的点了点头。

两人推开门走进店里，Harry戴着斗篷上的帽子遮住了大半的脸侧着身子在人满为患的店铺里穿梭。他找了个绝佳的位置——Draco背后有一个巨大的糖果陈列架，正好可以躲在架子后面的暗处不被发现。

Pansy显然精心打扮了一番，她一手拿着外袍一手挽着旁边的Draco，开心的在刚上架的定制款主题糖果的展柜前上蹿下跳的挑选着，刚刚遮住屁股的墨绿色蕾丝边短裙随着动作一翘一翘的，露出下面的吊带袜夹。Harry非常不能理解她的品味。

蜂蜜公爵每年都会有圣诞主题定制糖果，限量供应卖完不补——毫无疑问贵的出奇，今年主题十分应景——True Love，不知道又有多少男男女女们要为心上人花上不少的金加隆了，或许他可以为Ron买一份送给Hermione，这样他也不需要再想今年圣诞送Ron什么礼物。

Draco任由Pansy拉着，从背后看不到表情，但是以Harry对他的了解，大概也只有Pansy可以让Malfoy家的少爷如此有耐心地看着那些粉色到不行的糖果这么久了。

Harry突然没了继续看下去的欲望，拉着Ginny快速离开了店，当然他也没看到付完款抓着一大包糖果挤过来的Blaise把包裹塞到Pansy怀里。

 

Ginny将黄油啤酒推到Harry面前。

“想说点什么不？”Ginny抱着手臂看着Harry，一副做好倾听的准备。

Harry接过杯子，深吸了口气。

“我从没期待过什么，我没事。”

Ginny继续看着Harry。

“我知道我们之间差异太大了，他是个Slytherin，他父亲是食死徒，而我是那该死的伟大的救世主，是我把他的家人送进了阿兹卡班，他恨我做的一切…”

Harry停顿了下，“更别说，他不喜欢男的。”

Ginny静静的看着Harry片刻，开了口：“看到你这样子我觉得我应该换个目标了~”然后顽皮的笑了，“真可惜我不是金头发的坏小子~~”

“Ginny……”

“Harry，你是不是救世主Lucius都该进阿兹卡班，要不是你他早就得到摄魂怪之吻了。”

“Malfoy不会这样认为。”

“他肯定知道这些，你做的足够多了，而且这也只是暂时的，马上会有加审，我爸说这是史无前例的，毫无疑问Lucius打点好了这一切，在阿兹卡班待上几个月只是缓兵之计。”

Harry沉默了会，他知道Ginny说的是真的，虽然这次Lucius不可能像多年前再用夺魂咒为自己逃脱罪名，但是以Lucius的狡猾和多年打下的人脉，加上之前Harry给Malfoy家族的作证，几个月后Lucius就会获得真正的自由。

“虽然不想承认，我觉得好些了。”Harry趴到了桌子上，“但我更希望Lucius可以一辈子被关在阿兹卡班。”

“别怀疑，我也这样希望。”

“Ginny，我常常在想……”Harry组织着语言，“也许只是因为我打败了伏地魔才说明我是对的是正义的，如果当时死的人是我呢？是不是就说明我错了？或者这么说，如果我站在Malfoy的立场，我是说Draco，我也许没办法做的比他更好，因为为了家人，我……可以付出一切，那时我对Bellatrix的杀意是千真万确的，我只想她死，不惜任何代价。”

Ginny没说话，她等着Harry继续。

“我知道我不该这样说，我可以想象到Ron还有Mione听到这段话的表情。我真的能理解Draco，当时在天文台他一副快哭的样子，伏地魔威胁他把他逼入绝境但他对Dumbledore还是下不了手，还有六年级的时候，我在女厕所撞到他在哭，之后我还对他……”Harry明显是想到了什么痛苦的回忆，“我差点杀了他，我不想那样的。还有在庄园那次，他没有供出我来，在那样的逼迫和恐惧下。”

“我现在能理解点你为什么喜欢他了。”Ginny举起杯子。

Harry看着Ginny，举起杯子轻轻碰了一下。

“所以你也不会轻易放弃对不？”Ginny眨了眨眼。

“How？”Harry不觉得有任何希望。

“相信我，Harry，你对Malfoy绝对是特别的，不光是对头这么简单。”

“为什么这么说？”

“直觉。”

“我是男的。”

“我知道。”

“我是Gryffindor。”

“我知道。”

“我是该死的救世主。”

“我知道。”

“我是Harry Potter。”

“我知道。”

“我是……”

“Harry，你只是Harry。”Ginny打断了他。

“Oh…”

“相信我，Harry，我的直觉一向很准，而且大难不死的男孩总能得到他想要的。”

“…也许吧。”

 

之后他们回到了蜂蜜公爵，Harry为Ron预定了一份店铺有史以来最贵的定制主题糖果——为了庆祝战争结束的第一个圣诞节蜂蜜公爵可是下了大功夫，即使是同一个主题也分了不同的系列，最贵的系列是一个精致的圆柱形水晶糖果盒，提前两个月开始预订，除去特定口味独一无二的糖果，糖果盒本身是不靠任何魔法纯手工制作的，盒子完成后被施了一个高深而古老几乎失传的爱情咒语，送礼物的人需要吟唱一段繁杂的咒语将自己的魔力注入盒子，在收到礼物的人拆开盒子时会看到具体化成不同的图案。店铺老板并没有说图案到底是什么或者是根据什么变化的，Harry想大概就是玫瑰或者爱心之类的图案，也算是非常浪漫的礼物——99金加隆一个，总共限量3个。

Harry并不在乎价格多少，反正他出得起，然后在付款的时候临时多加了一个。

老板饶有意味的看着伟大的救世主胡乱的抓了抓头发，换上公式化的神情。

“Harry Potter先生，您预订到了最后两个，您能喜欢是我店的荣幸。”并且慷慨的给他打了个折。

付完款他就为自己的冲动后悔了，想到主题的名字和店主之前的表情Harry微微红了脸，好在Ginny看到了没有继续调侃他。

 

万圣节前夜的晚宴一如既往的盛大。

Great Hall里上千只蝙蝠在墙壁和天花板上扑棱棱地飞翔着，时不时穿梭过一团团低矮的乌云，引得悬空的南瓜灯里的蜡烛火苗一阵阵扑闪，桌子上摆满了比以往看起来更加可口的美味佳肴。

学生们兴奋的一边享用美食一边热闹的交谈着。

Harry专心致志解决着盘里的食物，隔着几个座位的Seamus和Dean走了过来。

“Harry，告诉你个秘密。”Seamus搭上Harry的肩膀，“我们搞到了很多Firewhiskey~” 

Dean点了点头，“准备今晚在休息室开party~”

Harry仰起头看了看两个室友，“听起来不错。”

“而且Hermione也被我们买通了，多亏了Ron。”

Seamus说着朝Ron比了个大拇指。

“你可别又跑不见，虽然我知道你想和Ginny干点别的，我们不介意你们就在休息室干。”

Dean坏坏的笑了。

“Hey boys，我可都听到了。”Ginny不知道什么时候站在了他们身后。

Seamus和Dean做着鬼脸跑掉了。

“不过听起来的确很不错。”

Ginny给了Harry一个甜甜的笑容，“或许你不得不抛弃你的魔药课本了。”

 

Harry吃完晚饭找了个借口丢下了Hermione和Ron，独自去黑湖边上发了会呆。

夜晚的风冷的刺骨，保暖咒也起不了多大作用。

Harry静静的看着湖面，想着十七年前的今天，伏地魔杀死了他的父母，给他留下了永久的闪电伤疤。如今伏地魔永远的消失了，他丝毫没有复仇的喜悦，只有深深的疲惫。

闭上眼睛任由冷风夹杂着湖水的气息刮过面颊，直到身体因为寒冷忍不住哆嗦，Harry裹紧了斗篷返回城堡。

 

刚回到公共休息室，Harry就被震耳欲聋的喧闹声包围了。

Neville拿着一瓶Firewhiskey走过来递给Harry。

“Harry，你看起来冻坏了。”

Harry脱下斗篷丢到一边。

“还好我活着回来了，这可真热闹。”

Neville点点头。

“幸好明天是周日，否则大家要集体翘课了。”

Neville走到角落的沙发坐下，Harry坐到了他旁边。

“我不敢想象McGonagall校长那张万年不变表情的脸会拉的多长。”

Neville沉默了几秒似乎在思考Harry的话，显然不是什么让人愉快的想象。

“你不去加入他们吗？他们在玩一种麻瓜游戏。”Neville皱起眉，“Truth dare什么的。”

Harry看了看那群围在一起明显喝多了的人——Seamus正抱着Dean的脸啃着，后者明显吓傻了，旁边围观的人吹着口哨，有几个甚至笑趴到了地上，空酒瓶滚了一地。自己的两个好友也醉了，Ron的裤子不知道去了哪里，只剩下长长的衬衣盖住了白色的内裤，Hermione靠在Ron光溜溜的腿上扯着他的腿毛。

Harry努力把自己缩进沙发，祈祷着不要被发现。

“不了，我想我还是呆在这就好。”

Neville点点头，“我也是。”

 

和Neville聊了会天干掉两瓶Firewhiskey，Harry晃晃悠悠回到寝室。

实际上远没到休息时间，但他克制不住自己的步伐，整个晚上他都觉得心里痒痒的——在得知Slytherin晚上也有party后，即使是疯狂的游戏也没能吸引他的注意力。

宿舍空无一人，外面时不时爆发出一阵阵喧闹的口哨声和尖叫声，他溜上床放下床帘拿出活点地图，带着期待和紧张在地图上寻找着Draco Malfoy的名字——想要在密密麻麻全是脚印的Slytherin休息室里找到目标可不容易。

Harry揉了揉太阳穴，余光瞟到地窖外一串慢慢移动的脚印。

Draco Malfoy！ 

Harry感觉头脑瞬间清醒许多，凑近些盯住那串脚印，原本混沌的大脑高速运转思考着Draco没有参加party的所有可能性——都不太让他满意。Harry的好奇心被彻底勾了起来。

Draco的脚印走进了地窖，然后不带停留的进了他的单人房间，在房间里停顿了一会又向外走去。

身体先于大脑行动，Harry起身披上隐身衣，拿着地图小心翼翼不撞到狂欢的众人偷偷溜出了休息室。

Harry在走廊转角看到了Draco，然后稳了稳身子悄悄尾随着他上了楼，直到看到六楼熟悉的糊涂波里斯雕像。

级长盥洗室？

Draco要去洗澡？但现在比他平时洗澡的时间早了近两个小时。难道……

一个不可思议的念头闪过Harry脑海，他感到胸腔里冒起了一团火。

Draco今晚约了人，在级长盥洗室，洗鸳鸯浴。

压制住迫不及待看地图搞清楚是谁等在盥洗室的冲动，Harry努力集中注意力控制步伐跟上，趁着Draco说完口令进入房间的瞬间，Harry利索的闪身进去贴在墙边。

Draco从袍子里抽出魔杖嘀咕了一个锁门咒语。

Harry更加坚定了他约了人的想法。

按耐住加快的心跳和胸腔里越来越剧烈的躁动，环顾四周想看看到底是哪个女生，出乎意料并没有看到第二个身影。

Draco依旧将外袍挂在墙壁上，挥了挥魔杖将浴池边的玻璃窗变成一面落地镜，将魔杖放回外袍然后从袍子口袋里摸索着拿出了一个玻璃瓶和一根玻璃管。玻璃瓶里装满了粘稠的绿色液体。

Harry瞪大了眼睛。

Merlin，Harry魔药学学的很烂但是对这个绝对的了如指掌——这肯定是他掌握的最好的魔药。二年级的时候他们三个可是在女厕所里花了一个月来熬制这个，更别提去年那一群克隆般的Harry们。

可是Draco要复方汤剂干什么，他想变成谁？

Harry屏住呼吸看着Draco将玻璃管的头发取出，加进了玻璃瓶里。

Bloody hell！

那药水变成了明亮澄清的金色！

 

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

***

 

Harry感觉脑海里有一千只Buckbeak在撂着蹄子。

Draco Malfoy想要变成Harry Potter！

Draco Malfoy想变成大难不死的拯救了世界的憎恨多年的见面三秒就想丢恶咒的Harry Potter！

Merlin's nasty pants，Harry实在想不出Draco会顶着他的脸干什么好事，跑到蛇窝里跳脱衣舞？勾引几个女生上床毁掉他的名声？这都太小儿科了！

Harry背上冒起冷汗，心扑通扑通提到了嗓子眼，手不由自主的握紧魔杖，现在阻止他还来得及，只需要丢一个Stupefy再趁着他昏迷抢走玻璃瓶就可以。

但是巨大的好奇心再次席卷了他，他迟疑了。

眼睁睁看着慢镜头般的Draco仰起头，优雅的颈部曲线喉结上下耸动着，将金色的液体全部喝下。

Harry无意识的吞了口口水。

Draco站在巨大的落地镜前，全神贯注的盯着镜子中自己的脸。

光滑的皮肤下面肌肉如沸腾一般冒起小泡泡，苍白的脸色慢慢染上健康的粉色，铂金色的发丝不再顺滑的垂下，变得杂乱而浓密，黑色的刘海盖住了渐渐浮现的闪电伤疤。

Draco显然看呆了，眼神贪婪的注视着镜子中的人。他抬起一只手拨开刘海小心触碰着额头上的伤疤，慢慢用指尖描绘着它的形状，然后是浓密的睫毛下绿色的眼睛，笔直高挺的的鼻梁，单薄却柔软的嘴唇。感觉过了一个世纪那么长，Draco静静的闭上眼，似乎想把每一丝一毫的细节都刻在脑海里。

Harry感觉自己被石化了，一定是酒精导致的错觉——他在镜中人影的神情里分明看到了温柔和迷恋。

Draco细细打量着镜子中的脸全然沉浸在自己的世界里，然后他的目光突然变得炙热。

皱起眉头似乎在做着什么艰难的思想斗争，他犹豫的把手伸向衣领的扣子。

Harry瞬间明白了他的意图。

他握着魔杖的手渗出了细细的汗水，想到接下来的事情呼吸变得不稳起来。

这实在是太疯狂了。

旁观暗恋已久的死对头目不转睛脱自己的衣服比真正的自己脱衣服被死对头旁观更羞耻。

他看着原本属于自己的手指扯下银绿相间的领带丢到地上，灵活的解开一颗，两颗，三颗…扣子，露出精壮雪白的胸膛，衬衣慢慢沿着削挺的肩膀滑下，平坦的腹部一览无余…

Draco的目光流连在完美的躯体上，手指由上至下轻轻拂过好似在把玩一件珍贵的艺术品，然后停留在了胸口浅浅的疤痕上。

他皱起眉头垂下的手不自主的握起了拳头，似乎在考量是什么样的创伤会留下这样的痕迹，脸上渐渐流露出愤怒的神情，然后慢慢变得哀伤起来。

Draco仔细的描绘着一道道浅白色的疤痕，有一些藏在胸口深色的毛发下如果不细看很难发现。他用手指轻轻绕开稀疏的毛发追寻着疤痕的轨迹一路徘徊着向下，探寻着下方的皮肤上是否也有伤口被掩盖住，指尖不带停留的划过肚脐然后继续往更下处游走着…

然而松松垮垮挂在胯间的裤子阻挡了手指的去路。

Harry感觉整个身体烧了起来。

他看到Draco迟疑着解开了裤子的纽扣，缓缓拉下拉链，黑色的裤子如同摄魂怪丢弃的斗篷落下摊在地上，笔直的双腿上丝质的内裤勾勒出半勃起的轮廓。

Draco将手探进内裤握住了它。

“Merlin！”Harry下身感同身受般涌起一股电流使他不由自主发出了声，在看到Draco瞬间的僵硬立马捂住自己的嘴巴。

Oh shit！他忘了放静音咒。

Draco快速召来自己的魔杖转过身一脸惊恐的朝着房间对面丢了个石化咒，咒语在Harry旁边炸开。

“谁？”

Harry握紧魔杖保持静止着不动，双脚不能自己的微微颤抖着。

“Aparecium！”Draco连续放了几个显形咒语，其中一个擦着Harry的隐身衣飞过。

感谢Merlin，咒语对三大死亡圣器之一的隐身衣无效。

然后他继续念到，“Serpensortia！”

一条巨大的蛇从Draco的魔杖尖弹出落到地上，吐着信子在湿漉漉的地面上匍匐向前。

Harry控制着呼吸紧紧贴着背后的墙壁。

巨大的黑蛇瞪着翠绿的眼睛缓缓朝着Harry的方向爬来停在了他的面前，仰起头瞳孔骤缩成一条线危险的发出嘶嘶声。

电光火石之间来不及做出任何反应，黑蛇张开大嘴露出尖利的牙齿猛地朝着Harry咬了过来。

Harry惊慌的向旁边闪去堪堪躲过攻击，一只脚踩住了隐身衣的衣摆露出了裤脚。

Draco瞪大了眼睛。

“Potter！！！”

Harry刹那间感觉自己如同置身于冰冷的黑湖湖底，刺骨的寒意淋得他透凉。

“出来！”

Harry咬了咬嘴唇万念俱灰的扯下了隐身衣。

四目相接。

瞬时间羞愧，惊慌，绝望，不知所措揉杂在一起排山倒海向Draco袭来，埋藏在心底最深处的秘密以最不堪的方式赤裸裸的展露在了最不愿展现的人面前，下一秒Draco脸上的愤怒盖住了一切其他情绪，魔杖对准Harry。

“Petrificus Totalus！”

“Stupefy！”

“Colloportus！”

Draco疯狂的丢着咒语。

Harry快速冲到水龙头喷泉后面寻找掩护，咒语在他身后一个接连一个炸开，击碎的小石块砸落到地面上。

他伏下身体调整好角度深吸一口气趁着Draco放咒语的间隙将魔杖从喷泉下方对准Draco。

“expelliarmus！”

Draco的魔杖高高弹开飞向Harry，Draco红着双眼瞪视着Harry伸手接住他的魔杖。

“Fuck you！Potter！”

Draco狂怒着大步冲过来准备将Harry掀翻在地狠狠揍上几拳。

“Malfoy，听我解释……”Harry从喷泉后面爬起来。

“Fuck you！”Draco怒不可遏，全然忘记自己正顶着Harry的脸身上只穿了一条内裤，他一路咒骂着冲向Harry。

Harry趁着Draco朝着自己扑过来的瞬间挥动了魔杖。

“Impedimenta！”

咒语阻碍了Draco的动作使他向后倒去重重摔在地上。

Harry稳住身体举着魔杖看着地上的人。

Draco撑起身体低垂着脑袋，双手在两侧握紧了拳头青筋突起着，赤裸的胸膛剧烈的起伏着，如同窒息了一般大口大口抽着气。

“Malfoy……”

Draco猛抬起头盯着Harry，五官因为愤怒扭做一团。

“Fuck you！Potter！为什么你总是这么热衷于毁掉我的一切？”

“我没……”Harry艰难的开口想要解释，Draco打断了他。

“你到底要我怎么样？我已经努力避开你了！”

“Fuck！你他妈的不知道隐私么？窥探我的一切就这么让你有成就感？”

“现在你知道了，你满意了吗？”

“该死的食死徒Malfoy家的继承人疯狂的迷恋着伟大的救世主，多么讽刺多么肮脏，你可以尽情羞辱我了，你满意了吗？这就是你想要的？”

“Fuck you！Fuck you！”

Draco一拳砸向地面，垂下脑袋刘海盖住了脸突起的肩胛骨微微颤抖着。

Harry想走上去做点什么，但是不知道该做什么，他手足无措的站在一边。

“Malfoy，我真的……”

“闭嘴！Potter！我不需要你的同情！”

“滚出去！立马！现在！”

Harry站着没动，张开嘴想说点什么，直到Draco低哑的声音传来。

“Please……”

Harry咬了咬嘴唇，轻轻将Draco的魔杖放在地上，抓着隐身衣默默走出了盥洗室。

 

Ginny看到休息室的画像自己打开又关上。

她走过去伸着手摸索着，直到碰到她在找的人。

Ginny扯下了Harry的隐身衣，她从未见过他这么沮丧。

Harry低着脑袋眼睛红红的，头发比平时更乱了。

“我把一切都搞砸了。”Harry靠着墙滑下，把脸埋进手掌，“彻底搞砸了。”

Ginny拿了一瓶firewhiskey递给Harry，在他身边也挨着墙坐下。

休息室里众人还在疯狂庆祝着，没人注意到缩在角落的两人。

Ginny丢了一个隔音咒，静静看着Harry，许久后她开了口。

“想告诉我么?”

Harry头埋在膝盖中间，轻轻晃了晃脑袋，犹豫了几秒后闷闷的说。

“你是对的，Ginny。”

Ginny有些不确定。

“Yes？”

“可是我… ”Harry微微抬起头然后又埋下去，自顾自说着，“我干了一件蠢事。”

Ginny等着他继续。

“他最脆弱的一面被我看到了，我伤了他的自尊。”

“Oh…”Ginny突然明白Harry在说Malfoy，皱起眉头。

“我不知道该怎么办，他只会觉得我在嘲笑他，羞辱他，但实际上完全不是…”

“真是太糟糕了，”Ginny也将头放在膝盖上，“但我觉得你可以试着和他解释。”

“和一个Malfoy？没用的，他不会相信我的。”

“Harry，你不试试怎么知道，毕竟他…喜欢你。”

“那正是问题所在。（That's the point.）”

“那正是关键所在。（That's the point！）”

“……”Harry抬起头似乎在认真思考着。

“好吧，我明天去找他。”

 

Harry收起了活点地图，慢慢走到图书馆角落Draco坐着的桌子前。

Draco抬起头看清了面前的人，愣了一秒换上了不耐烦的表情。

“你他妈想干什么，Potter？”

Harry丢了个静音咒，然后看着他，“我想和你谈谈。”

“没什么好谈的，Potter。”

“关于昨天……”

“闭嘴，Potter！”Draco抽出魔杖，“我说了没什么好谈的，滚开。”

“Malfoy，听我解释，please！”

Draco眯起了眼睛。

“解释什么？你只是正好在那里等着准备偷窥任何一个去洗澡的人然后很不巧的撞上了我并且发现了我的小秘密？你是担心我告诉别人你特殊的癖好还是为作为死对头的我迷恋你让你感到苦恼和耻辱？”

“我没有！”harry打断他，“我不是等在那里，我是说，我跟踪了你。”

Draco危险的盯着Harry。

“Saint Potter！你是有什么毛病！每天妄想着我会复活黑魔头然后你可以趁机彻底的灭了我继续当你的救世主么？”

“不是的！我压根没那样想过你！”

“那是什么？别和我说你也疯狂的迷恋着我甚至到了跟踪我的地步。”

Harry张开嘴又闭上。

Draco挑了一根眉，轻蔑的说到。

“哦~黄金男孩迷人的救世主所有女孩的梦中情人Harry Potter居然跟踪一个Malfoy只因为他迷恋他到无可救药！”

Harry艰难的眨了眨眼。

“就是那样。”

“……什么？”Draco一脸震惊的看着Harry。

“我说，就像你说的那样。”

Draco呆住了，然后仔细的看着Harry脸上的表情。

“这就是你羞辱我的新方法？”

Harry摇了摇头。

“你迷恋我？”

Harry点点头。

“迷恋你憎恨多年的死对头？”

Harry点点头。

“迷恋一个malfoy，一个食死徒？”

Harry点点头。

Draco皱着眉头看着Harry，然后举起魔杖表情变得愤怒起来。

“滚去找你的小母鼬去！我不需要你的同情！Saint Potter！”

 

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

***

 

Harry郁闷的趴在桌子上右手胡乱的在笔记本上画着，斜着眼睛看着前方的铂金色脑袋。

自从上次在图书馆和Draco解释失败后，他一次也没成功和他说上话，即使有活点地图也帮不上忙。

每当他靠近他十步之内他便立马快速走掉，有一次Harry穿着隐身衣靠近他，刚开口Draco直接抽出了魔杖。

然后Harry试着写信，所有署了名的信件都被原封不动退回，没有署名的Harry不觉得Draco会打开看，那些迷恋Malfoy家少爷的女生们和憎恨他们家食死徒身份的人写的信多到他没功夫看。

也许他该偷一瓶吐真剂，然后穿着隐身衣偷袭Draco把他五花大绑起来再当着他的面喝下吐真剂，然后就可以证明……

Harry叹了口气，他一定是疯了才会想出这种主意，天知道Draco会问出什么问题。

该死的自以为是的缺乏安全感的自尊高过天的Slytherin！

Harry侧过头看了看Hermione，她和Ron正忙着在桌子下面做小动作。他们对Harry和Ginny最近待在一起的时间变多了许多表示很满意。对于两人嘴上不承认关系认为只是Harry在害羞不好意思。Harry想象着等他的两个好友知道他和Ginny每次一起讨论的话题后会作出什么样的惊人反应——Harry没想过瞒着他们，但是他不知道怎么开口。

每天晚上Harry更多的是待在图书馆准备他的考试直到闭馆从而克制自己去看活点地图搞清楚Draco在干什么的欲望。从上次撞到Draco喝复方汤剂后Harry再没有去过级长盥洗室，即使他知道Draco也没再去过。

一切进入了死循环。

但很快Harry有了新的烦恼——他要被学校那群热情的女生搞疯了。

为了庆祝战后的第一个圣诞节，霍格沃茨决定圣诞假期延期，在平安夜晚上举办一场盛大的舞会，和三强争霸赛那年的舞会一样，大家需要邀请舞伴一起参加，但是舞伴不能是同一学院的学生——所谓促进学院之间友谊。

没了Ginny这个头号竞争对手，早就蠢蠢欲动的女生们不再有任何顾虑，前赴后继的想要成为救世主的舞伴。

Harry只觉得之前她们伪装的太好了，如今淑女们矜持的面具刚刚破裂便争前恐后贴上来。每次上课下课的路上都会有各种不同类型的女生堵住他问他是否有了舞伴，或是吃饭的时候成堆的粉色信件落在盘子里，最开始Harry还会一一回应表示有想要邀请的对象虽然还没邀请，在女生们的追问和质疑下Harry干脆表示已经邀请了舞伴。

然而不要小瞧女生们的好奇心和毅力，那些想要成为救世主舞伴的女生们结成联盟发誓要找出那个幸运儿群起而攻之，在把整个学校搅的鸡犬不宁后并没有找到这么一个人发现伟大的救世主撒了慌，于是新一轮的攻击开始了。

Harry苦恼的看着成群的猫头鹰在头顶盘旋，装着南瓜汁的玻璃杯里还插着封画着大大爱心的信。

Ron厌恶的用手指将信从杯子里捻出来。

“呃，这可真恶心，奇怪的香味上面粘着黄不拉几的南瓜，这让我有种不好的联想。”

“拜托Ron，别说出来。”Harry瞬间没了食欲。

“我说哥们，你干脆随便接受一个不就好了，我相信Ginny不会介意的。”

Harry没说话，他看着对面餐桌上Draco正烦躁的赶着猫头鹰——虽然其他学院不怎么喜欢Slytherin，但是毕竟战争结束了，不可否认作为Malfoy家继承人以及Slytherin王子，Draco Malfoy对女生们相当有吸引力和挑战性。

“Harry？”Ron喊了一声，“你是不是…有想邀请的人？”

“嗯？”Harry回神，“嗯…没错，只是我还没行动。”

“谁？”

“呃……”Harry皱起眉，他盯着Draco那头浅浅的金发，“Luna，Luna Lovegood。”

 

圣诞节前的两个星期Harry收到了蜂蜜公爵的猫头鹰信件。

Harry从一堆粉色的信件里挑出印着蜂蜜公爵印章的信可不算容易——那群荷尔蒙爆发的女生们还没死心，甚至愈演愈烈。

Harry这才想起来自己预订了两个限量糖果盒，其中一个是打算送给Draco的，如今这状态……只希望他得知是自己送的礼物后不要当着他的面扔掉，或者匿名是个好主意。

偷偷拆开信小心不被Ron和Hermione看到，信上说他预定的限量糖果盒可以去取货了。

圣诞节前的最后一个霍格莫德日，Harry和Ginny来到了蜂蜜公爵。

店长从高架最上面一层取下两个精致的礼物盒摆在桌上，盒子上的缎带施了魔法，银色的星光如水一般悠悠流淌。

店长打开其中一个盒子的盖子，露出里面透明色的糖果盒。

“Harry Potter先生，在您送出这个盒子前，您需要先注入您的魔力，咒语在这张羊皮纸上，然后剩下的一切都会由盒子本身附着的咒语搞定。”说完店长冲着Harry笑了笑，“给您点提示，您送给的人不同，效果也会不同。但是只有True Love才能解锁最后的惊喜。”

Harry明白了话里的含义，再次红了脸，“并不是，我是说有一个是我帮别人买的。”

店长点点头，“那自然再好不过了。”

 

吃过午饭Harry和Ginny返回了城堡，他迫不及待要把礼物交给他的好哥们Ron了。因为还需要最重要的一步工序。

两人回到公共休息室，看到Ron和Hermione正腻歪在角落写着论文。

Ginny默契的将Hermione拉到一边去说女生间的悄悄话，Harry则拉着Ron进了宿舍。

“Ron，我有个东西给你。”Harry从袋子里拿出礼物盒。“圣诞礼物，提前一点不要介意。”

Ron一脸疑惑的接过打开盒子，将里面的透明水晶糖果盒拿出，露出了惊叹的神情。

“Wow！我知道这个……99加隆！”Ron睁大了眼睛，“Harry你要送给Ginny？”

Harry挑了眉，“我说了给你。”

“Mate，我……”Ron涨红了脸，语无伦次，“可是我……你……Mione……”

“Hey！我是说要你送给Hermione。”Harry好笑的看着好哥们，“我想不出送什么别的你，那天路过了觉得你们肯定会喜欢。”

“可是……”

“好了，Ron，在你送给Hermione前你还有工作要做。”Harry抽出蝴蝶结系在边上的羊皮纸递给Ron，上面用漂亮的花体印着一串长长的咒语，与其说是咒语，更像是一首诗。

“念一遍试试。”

Ron接过羊皮纸皱起了眉头。

“Du bist mei……”Ron一字一句很艰难，“是这样念的？念错了会不会有什么副作用？”

“我不知道。”Harry凑过去一起看着纸上的花体字，“等等，下面似乎标注了什么…音标？”

“我看看，干得好哥们。”

Ron对着音标断断续续的读了一遍，“什么意思？这是…一首情诗？”

“听起来…似乎是。”

“我觉得我们需要Hermione。”Ron抓了抓头发。

“那就没意义了，Ron。”Harry拍了拍Ron的背，“Come on，你可以的。”

在Ron重复了十遍后终于算得上流利了，Harry递上糖果盒。

“我们真的要现在就……？”Ron一手握着魔杖，一手托着盒子。

“我很确定，现在就做。”

“哦，好吧。”

Ron清了清嗓子，魔杖指向糖果盒，开始缓缓低吟咒语。

Du bist mein, ich bin dein. 

dessen sollst du gewiss sein. 

Du bist verschlossen

in meinem Herzen. 

verloren ist das Schlüsselein: 

du musst für immer drinnen sein. 

（*原文是拉丁语，我没有找到这首诗最初的拉丁语版，所以德语代替。请自觉当成拉丁语。）

我属于你，你属于我 

你该确信 

你已被我心深锁 

而那把钥匙早被我丢弃 

从今你将永驻我心底 

魔杖发出柔柔的光，金色的星光由杖尖炸开，尽数散在透明的水晶盒上。水晶盒上的花纹动了起来，缓缓延伸着相互缠绕着，艳丽的红色从盒子底渲染开，如火焰一般崩裂开来，将原本透明的水晶烧成血一般妖娆的颜色，金色的星光降落在上面凝聚成一缕缕丝线，勾勒出一朵朵漂亮而艳丽的玫瑰，粉色的雾气升腾起来绕住了水晶盒，碰撞成一个爱心形的泡泡在上方缓缓旋转然后炸开，无数绚丽如火般的玫瑰花瓣飞舞旋转着落下消失在空气中。

“Wo……w！”

Ron瞪大了眼，“这真的是太惊人了。”

Harry也被迷住了，好一会才眨了眨眼，“没错…就像你对她的…热情似火。”

Ron转头看向Harry，“Harry…”

Harry知道他想说什么，拍了拍他的肩膀笑了，“别客气，我相信Hermione一定会喜欢的。”

 

Harry吃过晚饭洗了澡早早躺在床上，宿舍空无一人，他放下床帘习惯性丢了个静音咒，然后靠在枕头上看着手中透明的水晶糖果盒。

下午看到Ron的糖果盒后，他更加好奇着自己这个注入魔力后会是什么样子。如果和Ron的一样，Draco看到红的滴血的盒子上的金色玫瑰——gryffindor标志性的配色，会不会毫不犹豫的丢一个“Diffindo”；如果不一样，万一Harry的是嫩嫩的粉色上面布满红彤彤的爱心怦怦的舞动着——oh Merlin，他被自己的想象恶心到了。

Harry漫无边际的胡思乱想着，终于按耐不住好奇心坐起身抽出了魔杖，他将水晶盒放在床中间，深吸了口气，默默想着Draco轻轻念出早已铭记在心中的咒语。

不同于Ron的，昏暗中银色的丝线如水流一般从Harry魔杖顶端流出，缓缓缠绕住水晶盒，水晶盒慢慢发出耀眼的银光点亮了床帘盖住的狭小空间，银色的丝线蜿蜒着盘绕着布满了整个水晶盒，霎那间炸裂开来溅起星星点点耀眼的光辉。星光在空中闪烁着飞舞着汇聚在了水晶盒上方，在密闭的空间里如同璀璨的银河，坠落在水晶盒顶。水晶盒慢慢暗淡下来沉淀成最深邃的蓝，浸染，晕开，如广阔无垠的夜空，银河落下融化在了这深沉的夜色中。

光芒再次从魔杖尖发出，如流星一般拖着长长的尾巴环绕着撞上水晶盒，凝结成一颗颗闪亮的钻石，拼成一个清晰绚丽的图案。片刻后床帘内再次暗了下来，只剩下水晶盒上的星光闪烁着。

Harry沉溺在刚刚的景象里久久不能回神。他捧起水晶盒细细打量着上面梦幻迷人的几何图案，然后感觉自己的呼吸没了。

那是DRACO——天龙座。

 

星期一的早上Harry起晚了——都怪那个深蓝色的糖果盒上面的星光一闪一闪的，每当Harry触碰那个水晶盒，组成星座图案的钻石就会发出璀璨的光投射在他的床顶和床帘上拼成天龙座的图案。那实在是太惊人了，Harry着魔一般乐此不疲。

匆匆忙忙从餐桌上胡乱抓了几个面包，和等在礼堂门口的Ron，Hermione汇合，赶往教室的路上再次被堵了。一个Hufflepuff的女生一脸娇羞的拦下了Harry。Hermione翻了个白眼，Ron耸了耸肩拉着女朋友先行一步留下空间给自己好哥们，Harry默默叹了口气只觉得当初伏地魔都没这么阴魂不散过。

个头娇小的大眼睛女生开门见山。

“Harry，我是Hufflepuff七年级的Elizabeth，我想和你一起参加舞会。”

Harry看着两个好友的背影想着还有几分钟第一节课就会开始，他可不想这星期的第一次扣分来自于他。

“抱歉，我很荣幸嗯…Elizabeth，但我已经有舞伴了。”

Harry冲她点点头示意，“我还要赶去上课，快迟到了，失陪。”抬腿朝着教室走去。

女生跟上Harry的步伐，“Harry，可以告诉我是谁不？”

Harry皱起眉头，“到时候就知道了。”

“可是没有人说收到你的邀请，所以…”这个女生还是不死心。

“我今天就去邀请她，我保证，现在我得离开了，抱歉。”

说完Harry不去理会对方的表情快速朝着教室走去。

 

Ron撞了撞Harry的胳膊肘。

“Harry，你还没有邀请Luna么？这周四就是平安夜了。”

Harry用魔杖敲击着桌子上的变形道具，眼神却飘到了斜前方，不得不承认Draco在变形课这门课程做的也很棒。

“我今天就去邀请她，我是说中午吃饭的时候。”

“祝你好运老兄，但我觉得她已经有舞伴了。”

“呃，到时候再说吧，你和Hermione搞定了么？”

“当然，我们邀请了Ravenclaw的一对情侣，你懂的，到时候交换舞伴什么的。”Ron眨了眨眼。

“这主意真不错。”

“其实你和Ginny也可以这样。”

“不了，我想Ginny应该已经邀请了其他人。”

“她都没告诉我！”

“呃，我猜的。”

 

午饭的时候猫头鹰依旧没有减少，看来最后几天那些女生们可是卯足了劲。Harry放下叉子看到对面Slytherin的餐桌上的粉色信件灾难也没比自己强多少，没有解决舞伴问题的不止他一个。

Harry盯着Draco看了一会握了握拳头起身朝Ravenclaw的餐桌走去。

Harry清了清喉咙现在金发女生背后。

“Hi，Luna。”

Luna扭头看到Harry现在身后。

“Hi，Harry。”

“嗯，我想问，你是否愿意…”

Luna竖起一根手指放在嘴唇上示意Harry停止说话。

她从地上捡起书包在里面翻找着什么。

Harry一脸困惑的看着眼前这个特别的女生，忽略礼堂四周投来的好奇的目光。

“骚扰虻。”Luna戴上了那副有些滑稽的粉色眼镜。“他们排列成了网状。”

Harry更加困惑了，呆呆看着浅金色头发的女生。

Luna站起身围着Harry转了一圈，停在他面前。

“你刚刚想说什么，Harry？”

Harry回过神。

“嗯，我想邀请你一起参加圣诞舞会。”

“骚扰虻告诉我，你正在压制着什么，关于这个的吗，Harry？”

“你说什么？”Harry脑海里闪过那个铂金色脑袋。

“网刚刚破了。”Luna取下了眼镜。

“我很抱歉，Harry，我答应Neville做他的舞伴。”

“Oh…好吧，那真可惜。”Harry抿了抿嘴唇。

Luna摸着耳朵上的胡萝卜吊坠，慢慢的说。

“Harry，你似乎有更想邀请的人。”

“……恩，也许吧。”

忽略四周的窃窃私语声，Harry回到了座位上。

不用问马上全校就会知道Harry想要邀请Luna，但是失败了，Harry不敢想象接下来几天那群女生会怎么变本加厉了。

对面桌子上Pansy勾着嘴角和Draco说着什么，从她的表情和看过来的眼神知道八成是在嘲笑自己邀请舞伴失败，Draco冷冷的听着，嘴角带着熟悉的讥讽的笑。

 

平安夜的清晨，Harry拿着包裹来到猫头鹰棚屋。

这里如他所愿空无一人。

他选了一只学校的棕色猫头鹰，看起来普通的不能再普通了，摸了摸它的头。

“帮我把这个送给Draco Malfoy好吗，今天午夜前就行。”

猫头鹰用爪子抓过包裹，轻轻啄了啄Harry的手，带着包裹飞走了。

早餐的时候Harry终于清静了许多，也许是他摆明了不打算接受任何邀请，那些女生利用最后的时间寻找舞伴去了。

Hermione放下刀叉。

“Harry，今天就是舞会了，你还没确定舞伴么？”

Harry耸了耸肩，“我不介意一个人参加，你知道的，我跳舞很不在行。”

“可是Harry，你不能一个人参加，因为……”

“因为我是救世主？拜托，那又不是我想要的。”

“我不是这个意思……”

“Hey，你们知道么，”Ron插了进来，“Malfoy也没邀请舞伴，那家伙肯定是看不上其他学院的女生。”

“Ron，那关我们什么事，我们在讨论Harry。”Hermione瞪了他一眼。

“你想想，大家都有舞伴那个雪貂男没有，这显然不是什么值得骄傲的事情。”Ron往嘴巴塞进一块培根，“真丢脸。”

“Harry也没有舞伴！”Hermione真想把Ron的脑袋打开看看是不是空的。

“呃，抱歉，Harry我……”

Harry摇了摇头，“没事，我晚饭的时候会搞定这个的，不用担心。”

 

平安夜晚宴如万圣节前夜一般丰盛。

Harry将面前小山一样的各式各样的包裹礼盒——来自各种感谢或是爱慕救世主的人——推到一边，他拿着叉子的手心冒出了细密的汗。

“不拆开么，哥们？”Ron狼吞虎咽着，看着又一个包裹掉到面前。

“晚点。”Harry侧头，“你准备什么时候给？”

“恩，晚上，12点。”Ron压低声音，“我准备去Hermione的单人寝室，给她这个惊喜，然后……”

“那真棒，Ron。”Harry打断他后面的话。

Harry看到Draco一脸嫌弃的拆着桌子上的礼物——只有几个礼物，充满蝴蝶结之类的包装，显然没有Harry送的那个。Harry想到自己没有写名字，但是以他对Draco的了解，他肯定会留下那个水晶盒。也许白天什么时候那只猫头鹰已经送给了他。

“Harry，你准备什么时候行动？”Ron拿起一个鸡腿。

Harry吞了口口水，“现在。”

他放下刀叉，深吸一口气站起身。

Ron咀嚼着鸡肉。“加油，mate。”

抬头看着Harry迈开步子。

“那边是……”随着Harry的步伐，Ron忘记了手里的食物，“Slytherin……”

当他看到Harry站在Draco Malfoy背后时，鸡腿掉到了桌子上。

 

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6

***

 

“Malfoy……”

Draco放下刀叉迟疑了半秒转过头，一贯的假笑。旁边的Slytherin们一脸看好戏的神情。

“你想干什么，Potter？”

Harry咬了咬嘴唇，Gryffindor最不缺乏勇气，“我想邀请你作为我的舞伴。”

Blaise噎住了，Pansy手上的叉子掉了。半张桌子的Slytherin吃惊的看着他。

Draco不动声色调整好表情，勾起了嘴角拉长了语速。

“哇~哦~~你被那个疯丫头拒绝了脑袋坏掉了么？你饥渴到分不清性别了？”

“我没有。”Harry握了握拳头。

“还是说伟大的救世主是个——弯的？”

旁边发出一阵轻蔑的笑声，Blaise配合的吹了声口哨。

“不关你事。”

“那就滚开，Potter，别打扰我吃饭。”

“你答不答应？”

“我为什么要答应一个愚蠢的Gryffindor巨怪？”Draco盯着Harry，“你是不是……”

他看到Harry突然抬起头睁大眼睛看着礼堂上方，一只棕色的猫头鹰抓着个包裹朝这边飞了过来，扑腾着翅膀越来越近…

Oh shit！

猫头鹰连带着包裹一起摔倒在了面前的桌子上打翻了汤碗，汤汁泼了Draco一身，猫头鹰起身在桌子上踉跄着转了个身，打翻了更多的餐具。

“该死的杂种！”Draco咒骂着挥手想赶走它，猫头鹰慌慌张张蹬着腿起飞，展开的翅膀挥舞着打到了Draco的脑袋。

Harry站在旁边没忍住笑出声，看着一贯优雅的金发乱了分寸，或许他选的猫头鹰是Ron家那只的兄弟。

Draco听到笑声恼怒的转过身，外袍上的汤汁已经被清洁咒弄干净了。

“Potter，你还要站到什么时候？”Draco原本苍白的脸微微发红，不知道是气的还是羞的，“滚回你的巨怪窝去！”

“你头上有根羽毛。”Harry站着没动，天知道他多想用手帮他拿掉。

Draco扒了扒头发，眯起眼睛，“你他妈今天脑子进屎了么，Potter？你到底……”再次被打断了。

“Wow，Draco！”Pansy拆掉了包裹拿出了精致的礼品盒，“这是上次我们在蜂蜜公爵看到的那个糖果盒！”

Blaise撸了撸嘴，“99金加隆，Pansy叨念了好久要我给她买。”

Draco回过头看着Pansy手上的盒子，鼻子哼了一声决定忽略身后的人。

“快拆开，Draco。”Pansy一脸兴奋的看着好友，“这可是超级限量款，让我们也看看。”

Draco看起来并没什么兴趣，他只是想转移下注意力，一脸厌恶的接过礼品盒打开。

指尖触碰到水晶盒的瞬间，银色的光从盒子里发出，原本作为包装的礼品盒突然变得透明如水银般炸裂开接着变成闪着光的雾气散开，露出了里面闪烁着星光的水晶盒。

“Wow~~~！”Pansy发出惊叹的声音，然后冲着Blaise丢了个不满的眼神。

Draco捧起深蓝色的水晶盒，一眼辨认出了上面的图案。

他扭头问Pansy，“谁送的？”

Pansy仔细查看着包裹的包装袋，“没有署名。”

Draco皱起眉头。不可能是家人或者朋友，他们会署名更不可能用那愚蠢的学校猫头鹰。

只能是什么爱恋他的人，但是他不明白为什么不署名。

“快打开看看。”Pansy催促着眼睛里闪着光。

Harry站在他们后面并不觉得很尴尬，没有人知道是他送的，而且他也好奇打开是什么样子的。

他抬头看了一眼Gryffindor的桌子，Ron直直盯着这边，表情和吃了鼻涕虫一样，Hermione也没强到哪去。

Harry不知道是因为自己邀请的舞伴是那个该死的Malfoy，还是该死的Malfoy也收到了一个同样的糖果盒。

看来到时候有的他解释了。

Draco回头看了Harry一眼，后者仍然没有离开的意思。

“嫉妒了么，Potter，那只小母鼬把她的草窝卖了也送不起你这个。”

“闭嘴，Malfoy，打开看看。”

Draco一脸看怪物的神情看着Harry，没有预料中的反驳挑衅，他引以为傲的口才也没了用处。

“那只红头发鼬鼠把鼻涕虫吐到你脑子里去了么，Potter？”

Harry耸了耸肩，“也许是跑到送你这个礼物的人脑子里去了，快打开。”

Draco皱了皱鼻子，不再理会今天举止反常的死对头。

Harry看着Draco慢慢打开了糖果盒的盖子。

水晶壁上的钻石再次发出璀璨的光，一颗银色的小球扑着翅膀从盒子里飞了出来，绕着Draco转。那是一颗金色飞贼——不对，银色飞贼，飞过的地方留下一道长长的亮晶晶的尾巴。

Draco伸出手想去抓，银色飞贼调皮而灵巧的躲闪着，然后飞到了Draco背后。

Draco转身看着飞舞的小球皱起了眉头。

Harry不由自主的抬起手，在碰到小球的瞬间它化成了耀眼的星光闪烁着，礼堂里瞬间黯淡了下来，大家不约而同的看着这迷人的景象。

一只银色的纸鹤冲破了星光，它舞动着翅膀飞到礼堂上方翩翩起舞，所经之处如银河坠落，那些灿烂夺目的星光慢慢汇聚，拼成一串长长的的花体字符浮现在半空中。

Du bist mein, ich bin dein. 

dessen sollst du gewiss sein. 

Du bist verschlossen

in meinem Herzen. 

verloren ist das Schlüsselein: 

du musst für immer drinnen sein. 

（请继续看成拉丁语。）

我属于你，你属于我 

你该确信 

你已被我心深锁 

而那把钥匙早被我丢弃 

从今你将永驻我心底 

Draco不可置信的看着空中那串闪烁着的字符。

Harry知道他的拉丁语和Hermione一样好，甚至更好，他感到自己的脸有些发热。

他有点后悔站在这里看Draco打开水晶盒的决定了。他毫不怀疑Draco已经知道是谁送的礼物了。

盘旋的纸鹤以最优美的舞姿缓缓飞到Draco面前。Draco伸出手，它轻轻降落到了他的手上。

如清风拂过，纸鹤消散在了风中只留下一把晶莹剔透的钥匙冰冰凉凉在手心静静躺着。不用看上面镌刻的字母Draco也知道那是谁的名字。

他握起拳头感受着水晶钥匙刺进掌心带来的真实痛感。

站起转身面对Harry。

“刚才是谁说送礼物的人脑子里都是鼻涕虫？恩？”

Harry咽了口口水，他有些捉摸不透Draco的语气，“我…也不知道是这样的…我只是想送给你，没打算告诉你是我送的。”

“愚蠢的Gryffindor！”

Draco迅速抓住Harry的衣领把他抵在了墙上，修长的手指掐住对方的脖子，“现在大家都知道了。”救世主是弯的，还迷恋他的死对头Malfoy。

Harry感觉到脖子上的手指微微颤抖着。

礼堂前所未有的安静，所有人都睁大眼睛紧张的看着他们。

Harry看着近在咫尺的脸，Draco的呼吸有些不稳，皱着眉头眼神复杂的盯着他。

“I don't care . And I mean it.”Harry闭上眼，感受着刺骨的寒意从四肢蔓延着直到整个吞噬了他。

他不在乎那些所谓的名声，更糟糕的都经历过，但是Draco Malfoy不。

他不应该让Draco陷入这种困境。

“Scared，Potter？”

Harry猛地睁开眼，Draco咧开嘴假笑着看着他，却掩盖不住眼底飞扬的神采。

“You wi……”sh.

未说完的话被猛然欺上的双唇堵住。Draco用力将Harry压在墙上，疯狂的吻着。

礼堂传来了惊叹的呼声，还有Ron那个大嗓门的咒骂声。

Harry从铂金色的头发缝隙看到Hermione拼命拽着Ron阻止他冲上来给该死的Malfoy丢恶咒，他闭上眼睛将影像连带着礼堂的惊呼声尖叫声咒骂声一齐赶出脑海，抬手抓住Draco的脑袋胡乱的揉着他柔顺的金发张开嘴和对方的舌头在口腔里狂乱的翻搅追逐着。

Sweet Merlin！他渴望这个太他妈久了！

直到胸腔传来阵痛两人才依依不舍的分开些微距离大口喘着气。

“答应不？”Harry擦了擦嘴角的口水笑着看对面的人。

“不。”Draco也笑了，“比起舞会，我知道更好的去处。”

“那还等什么？”

Draco拉起Harry丢下呆若木鸡的众人快速离开了礼堂。

TBC...


	7. Chapter 7

***

“Malfoy，等等……”

Draco侧头，“怕了？”

“不。”Harry快速说，“我觉得我应该坦白些事情。”

Draco放开了Harry的袖子，停下脚步轻轻哼了一声。

Harry看着Draco，手指不自主的扯着刚刚Draco抓着的地方。

“那天不是我第一次去级长盥洗室。”Harry停顿了下，“实际上我几乎每天都去。”

Draco微微扬起了下巴。

“Gryffindor巨怪们的集体浴室想想都觉得恶心。”

“我不是这个意思。”

“哦我忘了你也是只巨怪。”

Harry没理会对方的揶揄。

“我发现你每天宵禁后都会去盥洗室呆很久。”

Draco明白了Harry的意思，警觉的挑起眉毛。

“然后你就一直偷窥我？穿着隐身衣？在盥洗室？”

Harry缓缓点了点头。

“Potter！你这是什么癖好！”Draco克制住拿魔杖的冲动。

“Malfoy，我…我想搞清楚为什么你变了这么多…你开学来就没找过我麻烦…”Harry努力想着合适的词，“我没法克制住我的好奇，只要是关于你的……就像你之前说的，我迷恋你到了跟踪你的地步，我也不知道自己在做什么，我只是想这么做。也许是战争，让我变得……有些麻木……”

Draco抿起嘴看着他。

“以前有个伏地魔够我忙，现在他死了我似乎没了存在的意义，我只能按照大家所希望的方式继续活着，只是活着，当他们所谓的救世主，然后和他们认为的对的Ginny结婚，生一堆小孩子，但我厌烦这所有的一切，他们压的我喘不过气，是你让我……”

Harry闭上眼，再次开了口。

“我每天乐此不疲的跟踪你，我控制不住我自己，这才是我真正想做的，然后我放任下去，我看到卸下面具的你，真实的你，有血有肉的熟悉的你，而当我看到你……”

Harry停了下来，睁开眼看着Draco，确认后者脸上没有表现出什么不好的迹象继续说，“看到你…脆弱的一面，我会觉得难过，会觉得喘不过气，会觉得我还如此真切的活着。You make me live。”

Draco盯着Harry的眼睛，依旧沉默着。

Harry有点捉摸不透Draco此刻的想法，他握紧的手心微微出汗。

然后Draco开了口。

“你总是这么愚蠢么？Potter？”

Harry一时没反应过来，在一长串类似告白的话语之后，Draco的回应绝对不是他所预料到的。

“所以你看着我洗澡？”

Draco勾起嘴角，将Harry推进背后走廊的凹处，一只手撑在他旁边的墙上。

“看着我…自慰？”

金发的Slytherin凑的更近一点，眼睛里带着戏谑。

Harry感觉喉咙发干，吞口水并没有什么帮助——这句话太有歧义了，或许Draco只是说Harry看到了Draco自慰，而不是看着Draco的同时Harry自己自慰。

但是下一句就把他打向了地狱。

“所以，你看着我自慰，Saint Potter，别和我说你只是看着？”

Harry感到脸发热，他艰难的又咽了口口水。

“呃……”

“嗯哼？”

“好吧，不，我也………”

Draco朝着Harry的耳朵吹了口气，声音低沉。

“看看我听到了什么，伟大的救世主偷窥同性死对头洗澡躲在隐身衣里自慰。我想象不出有什么比这更劲爆的新闻了。”

“你会告诉预言家日报？”

“听起来不错，不过我觉得明天的也差不到哪去。”Draco抵上了Harry的额头，“伟大的救世主向前食死徒死对头告白并且当着全校的面热吻。”

“噢！”Harry突然想到刚才的一幕懊恼的咕噜了一声。

Draco轻轻笑了一声，“真像是Gryffindor小巨怪做的事情。”

“我没想到那个盒子打开那样的！”

“都不搞清楚是什么你就敢送？”

“买的时候没告诉我是什么，只是说要送给………true…lo…”

“True what？”

“Oh Merlin，别问了。”

Draco挑眉，“不敢承认？”

“闭嘴，Malfoy。”

Harry抓住了Draco的衣领用行动让对方闭了嘴。

Harry闭着眼睛用嘴唇轻轻碾压着，这和之前的Cho还有Ginny完全不一样。Draco的嘴唇软软的温暖的，完全不像他看起来的那样，每一次触碰都会有细小的电流划过身体。

Harry用舌头缓缓细细舔过，对方很配合的张开了嘴，伸出舌头邀请着。Harry微微侧了头，可以探入更深，他的手不受控制的爬上了Draco的脑袋插进他铂金色的发丝胡乱抓着。Harry感觉自己身体慢慢发热，他更加用力的吮吸着Draco的舌头，却只觉得越发饥渴。

Draco将Harry死死抵在墙上，原本撑在墙上的手扣紧了Harry的腰向上沿着脊柱隔着衣服摸索着，另一只抓住的Harry结实圆润的屁股用力压向自己。两人火热的下身挤在了一起，不由自主发出了愉悦的叹息。

Harry仰起头向后靠在墙上，阖着眼睛扭动着胯部和Draco摩擦着，微张的嘴里断断续续发出低低的呻吟。Draco将头埋进Harry的脖颈，用力的舔弄啃咬着，留下一长串红色的印记。Harry身体因为快感止不住的颤抖着，体内的火越烧越旺，仅剩的理智就要离他而去。

陆陆续续吃完饭的学生走出了Great Hall，谈笑声脚步声从不远处传来，他们所在的凹处随时可能有人经过。

“Stop，Malfoy……”

Draco显然知道Harry在担心什么，他离开了Harry的脖子轻声嘀咕了一个忽略咒和静音咒，再次堵住了黑发男孩的嘴。

这是一个极具侵略性的吻，Draco热烈的吻着Harry不给对方任何换气的可能，手也没闲着解开了Harry裤子上的纽扣迅速的拉下了拉链。

Draco放开了他的嘴唇，Harry睁大了眼睛看着面前的金发Slytherin跪在了地上，一把褪下了他的裤子。

Oh Merlin！

Draco隔着Harry的内裤用嘴唇和舌头慢慢勾勒着勃起的轮廓，火热的鼻息喷洒在柔软的布料上，布料一点点被浸湿，随着Draco的每一次吸气和呼气冷热交替侵袭着他，Harry大口喘着气，这比他自己自慰要刺激千倍万倍，肿胀的阴茎不满足于间接的爱抚，疯狂叫嚣着，只想要更多，更多……

Draco扯下了内裤，下一秒便用嘴含住了他。

Harry惊呼出声抬起手遮住滚烫的脸，公开的场合只会让他觉得更加兴奋，即使他知道不会有人注意到他们，实际上他也压根不在乎会不会有人注意到他们。他的胸口剧烈起伏着，背靠在冰冷的墙上并不能降低他身体丝毫的热度，几乎不需要什么技巧性的舔舐和吮吸，Harry全身着火一般颤栗着脑海变得空白欲望推着他即将到达顶点，仅剩的朦胧意识驱使他用手推开埋在胯间的铂金脑袋，Draco只是更深的将他吞进喉咙，没过几秒Harry叫喊着剧烈颤抖着射在了他嘴中。

Draco用舌头舔掉了残留的最后一点精液，站起身对上Harry的眼睛。

Harry还沉浸在高潮后的余韵里，闭着眼睛努力平复着呼吸。

Draco再次捕获了他的唇，勾着Harry的舌头翻搅着，嘴里腥腥的气息提醒着Harry那是自己的味道。

“第一次？Potter？”Draco贴着Harry的唇低低的说到，“救世主居然是个处子。”

“闭嘴，Malfoy。”Harry缓缓睁开眼看着Draco比平时暗沉许多眼眸下流淌的欲望，伸手压住Draco的屁股紧紧贴向自己，狠狠捏了一下，对方依旧火热的坚硬抵在自己腿间，“上我，或者我上你，现在。”

Draco轻轻笑了一声，将Harry翻转按在墙上。随着Draco小声的咒语声Harry的屁股里一阵冰凉润滑的液体，紧接着一个火热的物体不带停留的直接冲了进来。

“啊……”

Harry因突如其来的刺进叫喊出了声。只有咒语的简单扩张，这对于他来说实在太过了。他趴在墙上咬住自己的胳膊适应着从未感受过的疼痛以及一些形容不出的奇异触感。

Draco也没比他强到哪去，Harry紧致的甬道以及他正在干Harry Potter的念头夹得他差点直接射了出来。

Draco停在Harry体内，靠在他的后颈微微喘着气等待射精的冲动缓和过去。

Harry稍微向后抬起点脑袋，“到底谁是处子？”

“你在质疑一个Malfoy的能力。”

Draco扣住Harry的手腕拉高钳制在墙上，另一只手从Harry衬衣的下摆探入向上捉住了挺立的乳尖，用力揉捏着，同时摆动腰部一下一下动了起来。每一下都几乎完全退出然后再深深全部刺入，疼痛慢慢减弱被奇妙的快感取代，乳头传来的电流沿着身体向下蔓延，刚刚射过的阴茎再一次充血肿胀起来，随着Draco每一次的撞击蹭过冰冷的墙面，引得Harry止不住的呻吟。

Harry遵循的身体的本能调整着角度凌乱的扭动着。

Draco察觉到了对方的欲求，停下了动作退了出来，将Harry转过身面朝自己，用咒语将Harry的裤子消失，伸手抬起他的左腿挂在胳膊上圈上自己的腰，再次坚定的插了进去。

Draco全部没入后用手托住Harry湿滑的屁股，轻咬着对方的耳垂。

“上来。”

Harry配合的圈住Draco的脖子，移动着重心抬起了另一条腿勾住金发Slytherin的腰。

Draco调整着姿势将Harry托的更高死死抵进墙里，手揉捏着Harry的臀瓣分开插到了前所未有的深度，Harry的呻吟瞬间变了调，身体不由自主弓起缩紧颤栗着。Draco向后抽回一些，按着刚才的角度再次重重撞进去引得Harry又一次高叫出声。

Harry跟随着Draco每一次猛烈的进攻后背在粗糙冰冷的墙上来回摩擦着只觉得火辣辣，但他无暇顾及这些。他想要释放，想要爆发，想要被Draco狠狠干进墙里。不受控制的放下一只手探到两人紧紧压在一起的身体中间，扯起Draco的衬衣下摆往上推，使得自己坚硬如铁的阴茎蹭上对方早已被汗水湿透的毛发和小腹。

Draco将头埋在Harry的侧颈，湿热紊乱的鼻息重重喷在敏感的肌肤上，随着加快的撞击发出越来越重的喘气声。

Harry的声音越来越高，汗水打湿了黑色的刘海，顺着通红的脸流下，圈住Draco的手指深深刺进后背结实的肌肉里，身体剧烈颤抖着痉挛着，滚烫的精液喷洒出来溅满了两人的小腹，胸膛。

Draco凌乱的吻上Harry的唇，加快了速度疯狂的贯穿着。

“Ha……Harry……！”

最后一次重重的撞击，Draco深深全数射进了Harry体内。

 

“真惊人，Malfoy。”Harry笑着，“真不明白我们为什么要花上那么多年的时间打架而不是干点别的什么。”

Draco慢慢从Harry体内退了出来带出不少的精液。

“Gryffindor的思维永远是直的。”

Harry放下酸软的腿努力支撑自己不至于摔在地上。

Draco给两人丢了个简单的清洁咒召唤回了Harry的裤子。

“所以，”Harry慢慢套上裤子，突然想到了什么，“上次打架你突然离开是因为……”

“哦，你的巨怪大脑终于聪明了一回。”Draco整理着自己的衣服。“也只有你会在打架的时候露出一副欠操的表情。”

“也只有像你这样思想肮脏的Slytherin会这么联想。”Harry还击到。

Draco耸了耸肩，“正直的Gryffindor，和那个放荡的小母鼬勾搭了那么久还是个处。”

“嘿，不许那么叫她。”

Draco勾起Harry的下巴，“我听说她在床上可是出了名的性感，解释下为什么你没和她做过，我刚刚亲身体验过你在那方面没任何问题，还是说在那个时候你就对我动了歪念头？”

Harry扭开头，“闭嘴。”

Draco笑了笑，抽出魔杖解除了忽略咒和静音咒，扯了扯衣袍。

“现在？”

“呃……你要去舞会么？”Harry看着Draco挑起眉毛。

“如果你想被全校人围观我们跳舞。”Draco想起那个场景皱起眉头，然后勾起了嘴角。

“或者我们……可以重复刚才的，换个别的姿势慢慢来，比如在你最爱的级长盥洗室，或者，我的床上。”

Harry也勾起嘴角，“噢，一个Malfoy的能力。”

 

TBC...


	8. Chapter 8

Draco是被一阵持续的“哒哒”声吵醒的。

他不耐烦的撑起身体，从枕头下面摸出自己的魔杖。

旁边黑色的脑袋因为寒冷缩到被子更里面，赤裸的双臂依然缠在金发Slytherin的腰上，嘴里呓语般嘀咕着什么。

窗外一群猫头鹰正在坚持不懈的用嘴啄着窗户的玻璃，Draco突然想念起地窖唯一的好——起码不会在圣诞节的大清晨被一群愚蠢的畜生吵醒。

低声咒骂着Draco挥了挥魔杖打开窗户，骤然涌进来的冷空气让他立马缩进了温暖的被子。

信件如雪花一般落在了双人大床上。

挥舞着魔杖赶走了那群烦人的鸟们重新关上窗户，旁边的Harry动了动身体。

Draco用魔杖将信悬浮在空中排列在面前打开，快速浏览着内容，然后拿起来最上面的报纸。

“恩？”

Harry揉着眼睛看着他皱着眉头。

“怎么了？”

Draco将报纸递过去，“你再次上了头版，和我一起。”

Harry看着报纸封面是加大加粗的字体“The Boy Who……！”下面重复着Draco将他按在Graet Hall的墙壁上自己扣住对方脑袋热烈回吻的镜头。

“噢！”他不应该感到意外。

“The Boy Who Came Out？Kissed A Death Eater？”Draco讽刺的说着，“那群蠢货想不出什么更好的词语就用省略号代替了么？”

“也许是The Boy Who Went Insane？毕竟不能这么直白说救世主疯了。”Harry耸了耸肩，“起码图不错。”

“没错，你向全世界证明了你是一个愚蠢的Gryffindor。”

Harry没有反驳，“你和我一起。”

“Slytherin总是会审时度势选择最好的。”

“听起来是在夸奖我。”Harry笑了笑，“那些信？”

Draco无所谓的哼了声。

“大部分都是你的崇拜者寄来的，还需要我提示你内容么？”

“听起来就不有趣。”

“那些骂人的话我早听腻了，一点新意都没有。”Draco停顿了下，“不过，有几封的内容是，祝福我们的……觉得我们很般配。”

“真的？”Harry觉得惊奇，“这真有趣。”

“没错。”

Draco丢开报纸，伸手探进被子握住Harry半勃的cock漫不经心套弄着。

“想去Great Hall？”

“不，我不想被口水淹没。”Harry的呼吸微微乱了，“明显有更好的选择。”

Draco了然的笑了，起身覆了上去。

 

 

Harry刚刚回到Gryffindor的休息室，Hermione冲上来抓住了他。

“Harry！你昨天晚上去哪了？我们都很担心你！Malfoy做了什么？Ginny后来和我们说了我还是不敢相信，你和Malfoy？Malfoy！”

Harry想到昨天他和Malfoy做了什么突然脸上有些发热。

“抱歉，Mione，我一直想告诉你们的，可是不知道怎么开口。”

Ginny和Ron走了过来，Ginny推了Ron一把。

“Harry，妈妈想你去家里过圣诞节。”Ginny又推了他一下，Ron别扭的侧过头，“虽然我很生你的气，但是我也想你去。”

“Ron…”Harry松了口气。

Seamus靠在沙发背上看着他们。

“你不知道你们昨天走了后Ron和疯了一样，舞会的时候把Hermione的脚都踩肿了。”

Seamus做了个鬼脸。

“真想你看看早上他回寝室发现你昨晚压根没待在床上的神情……”

“实际上我们还打了赌你和Malfoy干什么去了，”Dean勾住Seamus肩膀露出一个坏笑，“除了Ron我们都觉得你们去干了。”

Harry怀疑的看着Hermione，后者红了脸咳了一声。

“我只是分析了可能性，选择了可能性高的。”

Harry点点头。“你总是对的。”

Seamus吹了声口哨。

“感觉如何？”

“噢！拜托！”Ron痛苦的捂住耳朵。

“不要告诉我细节，Harry，即使你把我赌输的加隆给我，我也不想知道。”

Harry笑出了声。

“放心，哥们，我也不想分享…”

“嘿，我们不介意你分享给我和Dean的。”Seamus看了Dean一眼。

“我也不介意，Harry。”一直没开口的Neville插进来，“实际上Luna昨天一直和我说你们在一起很棒。”

“噢……”

Harry眨了眨眼然后开心的笑了。

没什么比朋友的接受和理解更好的圣诞礼物了。

“谢谢你们。”

“所以，Harry，你东西收好了么？”Hermione问到。

“收什么？”Harry侧头。

“行李，”Ron放下手看着他，“放假了老兄，你忘了么？”

“没，实际上我准备待在学校。”

“你不去我家？”Ron睁大眼睛。

“我很想去，但是…”Harry犹豫着措辞，“我更想清净点，怎么说，不想被追问什么的…”

“你是说我妈还是我哥？我可以要他们不问。”

“不了，谢谢，或许我…”Harry突然想到早上Draco高潮后不经意问出的和我一起过圣诞不，然后似乎他发现了不妥立马闭了嘴，“有别的去处。”

“去哪？”

“Malfoy家。”

Ron看起来又要疯了。

 

 

“开学前我母亲和我说希望我可以和你搞好关系。”

Draco靠在车厢窗户上皱褶鼻子似乎提到了什么让他不愉快的事情。

“你的确做到了。”Harry坐在他对面看着他。

“没错，而且远超过她的希望。”

Draco得意的拉长了语气。

“伟大的救世主Harry Potter要到Malfoy家去，不止是字面上。”

“说真的？”Harry愣住了，如果没理解错Draco话语里暗示着他以后要和自己结婚？

Draco皱起眉头，“你以为作为一个纯血尤其是一个Malfoy上报纸是好玩的？”

“不，我没想那么远…”Harry解释着，“我以为…”

Draco挑起眉毛。

“我以为你只是一时的兴趣。”Harry侧开头，“战争之后大家似乎都很迫切的需要…爱，或许你也是……”

“相信我，Potter，”Draco看起来一脸不屑，“如果是那样你绝对是最后一个人选。”

“好吧。”Harry点点头，“那你父母…”

“她肯定看到了报纸。”Draco皱着眉头，“但是她会等到见面才过问我。”

“你准备怎么说？”

“怎么说？”Draco眯起眼睛用他慢吞吞的语调。

“伟大的救世主Harry Potter迷恋我到无可救药主动爬上了我的床，作为一个精明的Malfoy显然照单全收是最符合利益的做法，于是我这么做了。”

Harry吞了口口水，他感觉自己的脸有些发热，同时眼神黯淡了下来。

“我…没法反驳。”

Draco了然的看着他的眼睛，勾起了嘴角。

“Potter，我不知道你对纯血有什么误会，虽然大部分婚姻都是利益的结合，但是……”他停顿了下，“都是在有感情的基础上。”

Harry看着他没有说话。

“而且，战争改变了很多，对于我来说，家族也不再是以前那样的意义，我相信我母亲也是。”

“Malfoy…”

“Draco，”Draco站起身弯下腰，“喊我Draco。”

Harry仰起头扣住对方的头，贴着嘴唇，“Draco。”

“噢！我的眼睛！！”

车厢外Ron夸张的捂住眼睛，Hermione站在Ron旁边无奈的翻了个白眼。

几秒后Draco慢悠悠直起身子。

“你应该学着习惯，Weasel。”

Ron听到最后一个词语迅速抽出魔杖，“Harry，虽然他是你男…男友……”

Harry无所谓的耸了耸肩，“你可以叫他Ferret，很公平。其实昵称挺可爱的。”

“Harry！”

“Potter！”

Harry扬起嘴角。

 

Draco和Harry拖着箱子走下火车。

先他们一步下车的Ron，Hermione和Ginny正站在站台等他们。

“Harry，记得写信给我们，我们会想念你的。”

“如果那个雪貂做了什么你不爽，狠狠打回去，告诉我我会第一时间冲过去帮你。”

“你可以随时飞路来家里，Harry，妈妈和哥哥们会很高兴看到你的。”

“Harry，……”

“Potter，你什么时候变成了一个没断奶的baby，”Draco站在一边一脸不耐烦，“Gryffindor的友情方式真让人不能理解。”

Harry依次抱了抱好朋友们。

“放心，我们不会打架。”

“我们有比打架更好的消遣方式，”Draco对着Ron扬起下巴，“我们相当擅长。”

Ron看起来…好吧，不提也罢。

 

和好友们挥了挥手，两人朝另一头迈开步子。

远远看到一个优雅的身影等在前头。

Harry没有拖箱子的手握住了Draco的，十指交缠，向前走去。

 

FIN


End file.
